goodbye
by alivevalkyrie
Summary: there is nothing left to say but goodbye...
1. Chapter 1

I do not know if I should continue this. Should I leave it as a one shot or make it a story.

Here goes nothing. Please leave some reviews and tell me how it is?

Chapter song-air supply-goodbye

I can see the pain living in your eyes

And I know how hard you try

You deserve to have so much more

I can feel your heart and I sympathize

And I'll never criticize all you've ever meant to my life

I don't want to let you down

I don't want to lead you on

I don't want to hold you back

From where you might belong

You deserve the chance at the kind of love

I'm not sure I'm worthy of

Losing you is painful to me

You would never ask me why

My heart is so disguised

I just can't live a lie anymore

I would rather hurt myself

Than to ever make you cry

There's nothing left to say, but goodbye

Chapter-1

He stood there in a corner of the room. It was beautiful, the decorations, the flowers everything seemed so out of the world. Everyone was looking so happy, they all had a reason to celebrate and he did not.

It was a happy day was it not. The war was finally over, the great harry potter was able to defeat voldemort alone. It was only one month after the battle. Remus and tonks died in the battle leaving their only son to harry. He did not have many people left whom he loved.

It was his job to look after little teddy now. He did not know why he was here. He did not come because he was invited; he came to have the final closure. Today he was going to leave something behind; it was his day to forget and move on.

She did not know that he was here, she did not invite him but her husband did. He did not know why he was invited maybe her husband wanted to show that in the end the great harry potter lost the only thing he wanted, love.

Guests were moving around the room, mingling with each other. Very few people were brave enough to approach him and talk. He was glad to be alone with his thoughts.

Ginerva saw him and came to talk

'Harry, what are you doing here? She asked everyone to not to invite you but then why are you here?'

He was not surprised. She rarely spoke to him now a days and he did not expect to be invited by her.

'I was invited by Ronald and it specifically asked me to be present for the sake of our old friendship' Ginny winced at his formality. She nodded her head and went as far away from him as possible in the small room.

The wedding march began; he watched her entry,she looked beautiful in her white dress, her bushy hair pulled up and a small happy smile gracing her face

She did not notice him. She walked towards Ronald and the wedding vows began. Each vow made his heart break a little more but he kept his face emotionless. It was the reason he had came, to move on.

Ronald said I do and she said the same in return. They kissed and it was no longer Hermione granger the girl who was standing there instead it was Hermione weasley, the married women. The girl he loved had died the moment she said I do, he knew nothing about the woman who stood there and his work here was done. His Hermione was no more.

It was at that moment she looked at him. Surprise crossed her features, he did not smile at her and he just stared. He moved his eyes from her it was time to go. He was about to move when someone stopped him.

He looked up to see that it was none other than the newly married couple who stood there.

'Harry, you came' the red head said with a smug smile as his hand wrapped around the women beside him possessively. Harry felt nothing. The women looked at him with question in her eyes. Question about what? He thought

'Yes, I'm about to go, so if you will excuse me' he said and made a move to go but the redhead stopped him again

'Give the bride a dance before leaving, it is a weasley tradition to dance with the bride and since she is a weasley….Ronald trailed of and squeezed her behind before leaving. She looked down throughout the talk. Her cheeks filled with red when her husband did the inappropriate act but she did not protest

The silence became uneasy after Ron left. She looked up at him but he did not meet her eyes. A song began playing; she knew it was the same song. He placed his hands on her back and tried to keep as much distance between them as possible. It felt like he was disgusted by touching her but she did not expect anything more from him. He did not even look at her.

She remembered another dance like this but in that dance he had loved her.

Flashback

They were in the middle of the hocrux hunt; Ron had left since a month. It was only her and harry, she now noticed him looking at her most of the time with an emotion she did not know. She liked the way he looked at her. It felt like she was the most important thing to him and knowing it made her happy.

They were sitting in the tent thinking about the next hocrux when he spoke.

'Let's dance'

A simple song filled the room; he pulled her close to his body and wrapped his hands around her. His head rested at her side as they danced together.

It was a happy dance, he sang quietly with the song. He had a beautiful voice she decided. The song was almost over when he pulled her head up and kissed her but she did not respond.

He stopped kissing her and pulled back and she knew that it would never be the same again

'I'm sorry but I thought you love me, all these years. You know that i..I love you don't you'he said slowly

She did not reply and he pulled back as if struck.

'Mione?'he asked in a small voice with tears streaming down his face' you love me don't you?'

She tried to hug him but he pulled back.

'I'm sorry harry but I can't. I love Ron, I always loved him and I choose him already. We will be married after two months' she pulled her bag to show him the ring.

He stayed quite for some time and closed his eyes as if thinking

get out' he said

'What?' she asked shocked

'Get out' he said again

'How can you say this harry. This is our war; you cannot find the hocrux without me. Just because of a stupid crush, you are doing this' she screamed

'No, it is my war and I'll find them without you or your husband. You have made your choice now go to him. From this day Hermione granger, the girl I loved is dead. Now you are just a backstabbing weasel for me, get out now before I throw you out'

She was shocked to reply at what he had said. She was dead for him. She quickly picked her things and apparated out to the weasley home'

End flashback

After coming back, most of the people stopped talking to her; she was not given permission to take part in the final battle. She sat at home with Ronald while most of her friends died that day. She did pray for harry to live, he thought her as dead but he was her first friend and he will always be that.

The song was almost over. It was after so long she was watching him, she knew she will not see him again but she had to try.

'Why did you come? She asked. She wanted to ask. Does it hurt?does it hurt after i said those things to you that day in this same room.

'I was invited' he replied without looking at her

Am I not even worth looking at now, she thought

'You found them without me. We would never be the same would we' it was not a question. He can do things without you her mind taunted her. He will grow into the man he wants without you.

He did not reply

'Congratulations on your wedding, I did not bring a present, what do you want as a gift? He asked after the song have finished.

'Promise me that you will Move on' she did not know why she asked this but she did.

He simply nodded his head.' I already have. The girl I loved already died that day in that tent. Now the person who stands is nothing but an unknown woman to me'

Tears filled her eyes at his emotionless words but she forced them not to spill. You choose this her mind reminded her.

'In return I'll make a promise to you, this is the last time i will bother you. I will not come in between your life again'

'Goodbye' with this he walked away.

Tears spilled from her face because she knew he would not be back again. She stood in the middle and watched as he walked away. She had forced herself not to kiss him back that day and now she cannot change it. However, he would always be the first friend she had and the second love she had.

She will always love him even if he does not know it. She did what she had to. She broke his heart to make him move on.

He will hate me forever but I will deserve it...

…

Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

I'm still looking for possessive harry stories (not slash and Ginny/harry).if you know any then please suggest.

Chapter song-mltr-25 minutes

After some time I've finally made up my mind  
She is the girl and I really want to make her mine  
I'm searching everywhere to find her again  
To tell her I love her  
And I'm sorry 'bout the things I've done

Against the wind I'm going home again  
Wishing me back to the time when we were more than friends

But still I see her in front of the church  
The only place in town where I didn't search  
She looked so happy in her weddingdress  
But she cried while she was saying this

Boy I've missed your kisses all the time but this is  
Twentyfive minutes too late  
Though you travelled so far boy I'm sorry your are  
Twentyfive minutes too late

I can still hear her say...

Chapter-2(Hermione pov)

She is getting married today; it is an unbelievable event for her. She, Hermione granger aka bushy haired know it all is getting married at the tender age of 18 to one of her best friends.

She imagined this day in so many different ways when she was a child. When she became best friends with him, she had a face for the unknown groom but she is not marrying him.

It was childish to think of him that way when she was only eleven but he saved her like a prince that day and her newfound crush began.

She watched herself in the mirror, she was dressed in a white gown, her hair fixed, her face decorated with simple make up. She looked the beautiful bride she was supposed to look. It was only the emotion in her eyes that destroyed the complete happy picture she was supposed to look; they did not sparkle with the happiness, which was supposed to be there.

Today was her wedding day and it was the day one of her best friends would leave her. She knew it was the result; she had to loose one of them. She wished in her dreams that he will still be happy for her, that they will remain friends but she knew it was not possible anymore.

She never wished to fall in love with both of them but in the end, she had nothing to stop the result

She loved harry, she loved him so much. She waited for him so long but he never came, so she chose Ron. Ron was not harry but he was a funny and simple person, he can never be the serious person harry was but he was the person who filled the hole in her heart when harry left to chase after Cho.

Somehow, Ron made her fall in love with him in the middle of this. It was before the hocrux journey that he proposed to her, she said yes, and they kissed. It was not an earth-shattering kiss; it was a kiss of loss and a new start.

She hoped for nothing more, soul mates and true love were only stories for her and she took what she got, she did not learn that this choice also decided her future until it was too late.

She remembered the day in which everything changed. Ron was tired he could not go on for the same search with no result. He came to her one night in the tent to tell that he was going back and he could not stay in the tent anymore. He asked her to leave with him but she could not betray harry like that. She refused and Ron left the next day.

After Ron left harry started looking at her differently, it was as if he was truly looking at her for the first time.

Then that night came when he asked her to dance with him. They danced loosing each other's guilt in their embrace. He sang with the soft music in his beautiful voice. He lost His pain of not being able to help more people in the war and she lost the guilt of not leaving with Ron.

It was only two of them in that tent without any fear, she sometimes wished to go back in that moment and to dance with him forever, to never to let him go and keep him in her arms for eternity.

Like every other moment it also ended when he kissed her, it was the kiss she always dreamed of but she could not return it, she already choose Ron. She pulled back with her heart screaming at her to kiss him back but her brain refused.

He looked at her with those hurt green eyes. He finally said that he loved her but she could not return it no matter how she wished to say it. She belonged to someone else now.

Tears streamed down his face as she told him that she had given herself to Ron. His eyes looked at her with betrayal; she had nothing to stop them. They broke her heart but she decided for this.

It was he or Ron and she could not betray Ron like that. Harry pulled away from her as if she hurt him physically when she confessed that she loved Ron.

She just did not think that he would ask her to choose but he did and she did not pick him. He screamed at her and asked her to leave. At that moment, she knew that she had lost him that it would never be the same. Those green eyes will never shine at her.

She came back to the burrow after he asked her to leave. He did not let her help him. She cried every night after that for the love, they lost and for the love, she never saw.

She made love to Ron for the first time during this. She kept her eyes closed during the whole time. Her heart felt like it betrayed harry again. When Ron entered her for the first time she knew she had lost the only thing she had left to give harry. After they finished Ron fell asleep with holding her. She cried that whole night knowing that she will never be able to look at harry in the eye without feeling shame again. She felt dirty like she had cheated on someone. She felt like a whore after that.

It was not hard to see his love now. All those years he showed her his love but she did not understand it. She remembered in first year the small boy who jumped on the back of a troll just to save her, the same boy who sat with her frozen form in the hospital every night in second year. The boy who held her close to him as she screamed during their flight with buckbeak. The same boy who cried about his unfair life with her.

She just did not see his love. He never told her but he expressed it with every thing he did for her but she was too late to see it.

She will miss the kisses they will never have; those I love you he will never say to her. The first time they will never have. She had nothing to offer him now. She already gave everything to some one else. She wished for a time they could have been something else but it was just too late.

She dried her tears it was time for her wedding. She did not invite him; it would just be too hard for her to give herself to someone as he watched. She entered the hall and her body stilled. She did not have to look up to know that he was here. She was not brave enough to turn back and look at him.

She had to do this; it was the final step, to let him move on and give him the happy life he deserved. To give him to someone else who will love him with all the care he deserved, the girl who will never be her.

Her mind filled with pictures of him loving someone else, of him kissing that person as he made love to her for the first time.

The vows started, for a fleeting moment she wished to have green eyes stare at her instead of blue. Ron kissed her and it was over. She was no longer the girl who loved harry she was now Hermione weasley, the wife of someone else.

Ron dragged her to greet the guests, she did not have to look up to see that they were standing in front of him. She winced as Ron showed her as some common possession but he did not speak. Ron left them to dance.

He tried not to touch her; it hurt to see him not wanting to touch her. it felt like he was disgusted by touching her, as if she only felt the same as a common whore to him, she flinched at the thought.

Is she just a whore to him now? She looked at him and saw the same disgust in his eyes. Her heart broke a little more. It is needed she remembered herself.

'Why did you come?' she asked

'I was invited' he replied in a monotone

He looked so diffrent, more grown up with no emotions in his face. Until that moment, she did not realize how she missed his warm smile and bright eyes. They danced in the same song and she remembered the previous dance they had. In that dance, he loved her.

The song was almost over, she knew she will not see him again it was time for goodbye.

She did not know why she asked him to move on but she did. He promised that he would never return in her life to bother her. He told her that that she was dead for him, maybe she was. She will never be Hermione granger again, will she?

Her mind screamed at her to stop him but she had nothing to stop him from leaving her. It was the final step, she loved both but she picked one and it was not him. She tried her best to store his face in her mind but it was not enough.

Finally, he removed his hands from her back it was his time to leave. He gave her a last glance. She would remember the last emotion she saw in those eyes. Hate.

He left her in the middle of the dance floor with saying a simple goodbye, taking one part of her heart with him forever without even knowing it.

It was the end of her love for him without him knowing it.

Tears blurred her eyes but she did not let them fall. It was her wedding day and she had to smile today

She took one last look at the door. He is gone now.

A whispered goodbye left from her lips as she joined Ron again.

…..

So how was it? Review please


	3. Chapter 3

Hello people here are the next chapter of the story. I hope you like it. Please read and review. Please listen to the chapter songs while reading them

Chapter song-backstreet boys- show me the meaning of being lonely

Chapter-3

Show me the meaning of being lonely

So many words for the broken heart  
It's hard to see in a crimson love  
So hard to breathe  
Walk with me, and maybe  
Nights of light so soon become  
Wild and free I could feel the sun  
Your every wish will be done  
They tell me

Show me the meaning of being lonely  
Is this the feeling I need to walk with?  
Tell me why I can't be there where you are  
There's something missing in my heart

Life goes on as it never ends  
Eyes of stone observe the trends  
They never say forever gaze if only  
Guilty roads to an endless love (endless love)  
There's no control  
Are you with me now?  
Your every wish will be done  
They tell me

There's nowhere to run  
I have no place to go  
Surrender my heart, body, and soul  
How can it be  
You're asking me  
To feel the things you never show?

You are missing in my heart  
Tell me why can't I be there where you are?

(One month before the wedding-past memories)

He had done his work. He defeated voldemort but he was not happy anymore.

He just felt alone all the time, he knew why he felt alone but he did not know what to do to stop the feeling.

How can he show her the feeling of being so lonely? How can he tell her how it feels to walk alone when he knows whom he needs for support?

He asked the fates again why he deserved this in his life. Can she tell him why he always needed to be alone, why he can never be where she is?

He knew she was going to get married after one month. He wanted to stop her. To tell her that he still loves her. That she has another choice.

It was with this thought he entered the burrow. No one was home except her. That is why he had come.

He knocked the door; she opened it after some time, her face filled with surprise and her eyes bright with some unknown emotion...

…

She was surprised to see him. She never thought that he would come to her after that night in that tent.

'Harry' she spoke her voice full with love for him but she knew he could not understand it.

He never saw her love and she was not going to let him know about it. She was already hurting him enough and he did not need anymore

He came inside the room but did not sit down. He looked straight at her.

'I wanted to tell you that you don't have to do this Hermione. I love you; we can go through with life together. Please don't do this'

His words hurt her but she could not stop him and he went on

'Don't do this to me, to us. You do not know how hard it is for me everyday. It just does not feel the same without you. I hurt so bad everyday; I have no one to help anymore

I do not know how to go on alone. Why are you doing this? Please don't leave me'

She wanted to shout that I know harry. How it feels but she could not. She had to let him go and she knew it will hurt him more but there is no other way.

'When will you stop this harry? Is it so hard to understand that I do not love you. I can never love someone like you. Just leave me alone with my life

Go on and irritate some else. I have a life not like you'

His tears broke her heart but just a little longer and he will never come back.

'You are nothing to me. You want to know why I befriended you all those years ago. I did it just because you were the harry potter. I thought I will get something for all the work I did for you but sadly, I did not

You were a scrawny ugly kid who deserved nothing but still I helped you. Did you actually think I wanted to be seen with someone like you?

I was the muggle born who tricked you for fame and you fell for it'

His hurt expression drove knifes straight to her heart but she went on

'You were that dumb kid I had to drag with myself everyday. I never even liked you. What do you want from me anyway? You want my body, my virginity. I lost that ages ago, I fucked Ron behind your emo self every week'

His expression turned into something unreadable

'Now just go and leave me alone, I used you and got what I wanted. I am famous and rich and now I do not need you anymore. I hate you harry potter. I hated you since I saw your weak self for the first time.

You are pathetic and I pray for any girl who has the misfortune to marry you. Now get out from the front of my view and don't come back'

It is over, now he will hate me. It will not hurt him anymore; he would be ashamed to love me.

….

He did not let the tears fall

'I will be going and if that is your wish then it will be done'

He walked away that day but he did not know where to go anymore. There was something missing from him, his heart that he left with her. He did not know what to do with his broken heart, body and soul.

Now he had something new to live with. She did not love him but she hated him.

She asked him to leave and he needed to finish her wish.

If he was fated to live with her hate then he will walk away and live with it.

…

He walked away with half of her heart with him. She just wished for his happiness.

Although it hurt her, she still wished for a girl who will love him even the half amount she did.

Tears fell from her eyes. She wished so much to take all her lies back and not to hurt him. He did not deserve any more pain in his life

He just needed to understand they did not belong. They can never be together because she belonged to some one else.

She just wished not to hurt him every time he came to her

'I'm sorry harry. I am so sorry. I do not hate you. I love you. I love you so much' she sobbed in the darkness.

….

How was it? Please review


	4. Chapter 4

D3mystic, Stormbow, the 94th River II, Vegasman59 thanks for the reviews.

Please remember it is an angst story, it does not have romance in the category so please wait for the future.

Therefore, some people hated the previous chapter so I am changing some things to the story. I hope you people like it. Please do not flame me, I write because I like it and nothing more.

Hermione did what she did because she thinks that Ron loves her and because he asked her first. Ron is also her best friend and because of it she can't break his heart for harry, even if it meant breaking her own heart (Hermione is a proud character who doesn't break her own promises)

When you do not want someone to love you anymore, what do you do? Make them hate you and Hermione tried to do just that. If you hate what is written then please do not read it and flame me. I had to delete some reviews because of it.

Chapter song-possibility-lykke li

There's a possibility,  
All that I had, was all I'm gonn' get.

So tell me when you hear my heart stop  
You're the only one who knows.  
Tell me when you hear my silence.  
There's a possibility I wouldn't know

Know that when you leave,  
by blood and by me, you walk like a thief,

So tell me when my sorrows over  
You're the reason why I'm closed  
Tell me when you hear me falling.  
There's a possibility it wouldn't show.

Chapter-4

Life is such a complicated thing; you do not know what will come for you in the future at all. Sometimes it is good and sometimes bad.

Sometimes your heart falls for something you do not deserve and because of it; everything you have build for so long just destroys itself.

You only understand what you want in life when you do not have it. Why it always feels like something is always missing when you do not have that someone you liked.

Harry was sitting in a dark room in the black house alone, thinking about his life.

You need the light when you are in darkness. You need warmth when you are cold but what do you need when you have a broken heart?

Why does everything he wants have to leave him? Why did she have to hate him so much? Maybe it was destined that everything he wants never could be his.

He watched from the only window in the room as snow fell down on the ground, he wished his life could be that simple. He would die when the sun comes and flow away as the melted water and she can never hurt him again that way. He will be far away from her. So far away that even she will not be able to find him again.

It has been ten days since the wedding; she was now in her honeymoon in some far away beautiful place as far as he knew.

Were they making love? Was she laughing with Ron at how pathetic he is?

His traitorous mind kept giving him painful thoughts and memories to think about

He just wanted someone to talk to, someone who did not hate him.

He just felt alone, so very alone.

He just wanted to die, all the pain would go away that way.

It was days as this he wished that he had his mother, she would help him, dry his tears but he did not have her, and he never had her.

Maybe he loved her too much and now he could not fix his shattered heart but it hurt so much when he let her go.

He is sent to be another Severus, loving someone who hated him he thought.

He remembered the words he heard in the memory given by Severus.

'We love you harry, mummy loves you, daddy loves you. Don't give up'

Was he born to live his whole life in pain and watch from the sidelines as she grew old and lived happily with Ronald? Was he strong enough for that? Could he do what snape did and live for her happiness?

Suddenly he stood up, walked to the nearest drawer, and opened it. The drawer contained a small black stone and a dark wand.

He picked the stone, held it in his palm, and closed his eyes.

He opened his eyes again and saw the face he wished to see everyday.

'Mom' he whispered

The red haired women smiled at him

'Harry, my little boy, my little brave boy' she said

He wished so much to hug her but he could not.

'Are you here mom? Are you here with me? He asked as tears finally fell from his eyes. Tears created with years of abuse, pain and a broken heart. Tears of holding the world in his hand

'Don't cry harry, I hate it when you cry my little boy. I am here harry I have always been here. I never went away'

'Does it hurt when you die mum?' he asked because he wished to die at that moment. He wished to die so much and be with his family. Never come back here where people only hurt him.

He wished that he died with voldemort that day.

'Don't think like that harry, you have to live for yourself, for me' his mother whispered as ghostly tears fell from her eyes

'I can't mom, I can't. It hurts so much. I have no one. She hates me mom, she said she hates me' he said brokenly

The red haired women stood there as tears fell from her eyes. She cried for her son and his fate, she cried for years of torture he went through and for his broken heart as the result for the only time, he loved.

She wished so much to pull him in a hug just as she did when he was a child and cried for her at night after having nightmares. She wished to protect him from all the pain but she knew she could not. She did not have much time left with him and she had to say goodbye again.

'You have me harry, you always have me. don't let them tell you otherwise' she pointed at his heart' you have me here harry, always'

'I'm so sorry I got you killed ma 'he cried out

'Don't say that, never say that harry. I gave my life so that you could live and you did not kill me, you killed no one' she hated what she had to say now

'I do not have much time left harry I have to go. I can't come again but remember this; you have to live for your dad, Sirius and all those people who gave their lives so that you can live'

He did not say anything. He had nothing to say. He just prayed that his mind remembered every detail about his mother

'Even if everyone hates you, you will still have my love harry. Don't come here until it is time harry and I'll be waiting for you at the gate'

She knew she only had one thing left to say

'It is time to let her go from your heart son. You do not have to live in pain forever'

Her body was overcoming in shadows and it was time for her to go. Harry watched as his smiling mother vanished in shadows slowly.

'I love you harry, I'll be with you until the end'

The whispered words echoed in the silent room.

…..

How was it? Review please


	5. Chapter 5

Hello people, here is another chapter and I hope you like it. Please read and review.

I have a question. Should I give harry a happy conclusion? This is not a long story; it will be over in a couple of chapters.

About the oc, it is a she and she is a very important person, you will probably learn about her in the next chapter. You will know about her appearance and her name. In addition, what part she played in the war.

One person reviewed about the involvement of Hermione in the war, I was going to message that person but he or she did not review with an account.

To that person, Ronald left harry in the tent and Hermione wanted to go with him but did not because she wanted to help in the war. She did not know about how harry felt towards her and when she learned it, she did not feel like betraying Ron. During this harry was hurt that the only person he thought he loved did not want him.

He asked her to leave because she would only cause him hurt by staying and he will not be able to do what he was prophesized to do.

You said harry could not win the war without their help, well to answer it, he did have help and you people will know about the help in future.

I was only focusing on the feeling of those two and not about the war. You will know about how he survived the war in the future.

Why harry did not let Hermione participate in the war? After Ron left he did not come back to help on the war and nor did the other weasels and Hermione was with them and did not come to help because they stopped Hermione from helping. Harry just announced that he had forbid her to come so that other people will not blame her.

Who killed bellatrix? You will know in future.

All the weasels are alive.

Fleur did not marry bill (I cannot dump another good character in the weasel conspiracy).why? You will know in future.

About lily, doing more bad than good?

What is a mother suppose to say to her son who is planning to die? She just told him that when the time comes she would be waiting for him just to assure him that she will always be there.

Any other question, ask away.

Here goes nothing

Chapter song-if I rise-dido

If I rise, one more try  
All I give, more than this  
O' your taller now I've found  
Hold your fire course  
O' your fallen out  
Go and sow your courses

If I found I wanted more  
That though I've wandered far from home

If I believe, there's more than this  
Even more than this

Chapter-5

It was the last day of her honeymoon, if that is what she called it. They were finally returning from Egypt.

The weasleys were poor and she already knew it. They did not participate in the war and because of it got no financial help in return.

People in Britain now did not like the family much and the income of money was even less. They came to Egypt just because bill had a house here and they did not need to spend much money on the honeymoon.

Bill did not even stay in his home, always drinking because of his failed relationship.

She still remembered what happened in that day

Flashback

She had just come in the burrow returning after harry had asked her to leave and all the weasley family was sitting in the kitchen table. Her face was still tear stricken at what had transpired earlier in the tent. She did not tell anyone about it.

It was then the French witch who was also the fiancé of bill entered the house. (I changed the wedding timing. they are not married.)

The French witch seemed shocked to see her there.

'Hermione, what are you doing here? Who is with harry?'

She had flinched at his name.

'I came back' she had whispered in return

'What do you mean you came back? Who is helping harry? Do not say he is all alone out there. After all, he had done for you, you came back. What happened for you to come back?'

The angry veela had screamed at her as all the weasley family watched shocked at the veela's behavior

'We had a misunderstanding and harry asked me to leave' she had said just to save her dignity

'You left because he asked you to. How can you be so stupid? This is a war not a playground.' the veela had stared at her with knowing eyes as if she already knew the reason Hermione had left.

Suddenly the veela stood up and made a movement to leave but bill caught her hand

'Where are you going?' he asked outraged at her behavior in front of his family.

'I'm going to Hogwarts to help in the war' she had said angrily

'No you are not; we weasleys are not participating on the war anymore. We no longer support anyone' bill had said this looking straight at her eyes

Fleur stared at her fiancé in shock. How could this people do this to the sweet boy she had thought. At that moment, she had made her decision

'Well then I guess, I am no longer a weasley.i can be anything I want but I can never be a coward. Harry had saved my sister that day in the lake and it is time I help him. I am calling off the engagement bill I cannot marry a coward like you. Goodbye'

The veela had shocked the whole family. After that fleur had gone to her room to take her stuff.

Arthur had watched as his family broke in pieces but was unable to do anything. He had promised to molly to not to interfere even if he hated the result.

Hermione stood up to follow fleur and to convince the veela to not to do it

She entered the room only to notice that fleur had packed everything.

'Stop this fleur. You cannot do this to bill. It will break his heart' she had pleaded

Fleur after hearing what she said laughed a dry laugh

'And you can do this to harry? Do not think that I am one of the weasel fools and will not see through your lie. Didn't it matter to you that you also broke his heart?'

Hermione did not have an answer that day

'I pity you Hermione and they say that you are the brightest witch of the century. You choose wrong and I know you will not understand it until it is too late. If I was younger then I would have felt lucky to be loved by someone like harry because he is the most selfless person I have ever seen. I cannot love him but I will help him. Goodbye Hermione. Consider whatever friendship we had is over now'

A spark of anger had ignited in her as fleur spoke of loving harry, it was strange and she did not understand it.

Hermione only watched as another of her friends left her.

Flashback end

After that bill returned to had tried to win fleur back but failed just knew there was no hope in it now.

Hermione and Ron were supposed to return to Britain now; they were both 18 but still had to finish their seventh year.

No one she knew had owled her not that she expected it.

She was going to get the head girl badge as far as she knew and Ron the quidditch captain badge.

She was thinking about this when an owl appeared in front of her. She took the two letters and made a move to give the owl some water but the owl already flew away as if it also did not want her companion.

She opened her envelope but found nothing inside it. It only contained a letter, which only said that she was accepted to study in the seventh year.

She checked Ron's letter and found no badge.

She thought about who got the head girl badge and about how her childhood dream of becoming the head girl was crushed into nothing.

…..

Somewhere in a dark house, a door opened.

The person sitting inside looked up only to see ice blue eyes staring at him

'Are you done moping Mr. Potter? It has already been one month and I gave you enough time. Now get back up. We need to go shopping and we need our letters' the person said happily.

It was in that time, harry potter smiled after so long.

…..

Please review


	6. Chapter 6

Therefore, another chapter is here. I hope you like it. Please read and review.

It is not Daphne and nor is it Luna.

The name of the oc here is Isis Stevens, she looks like Alexandra daddario .you can find how she looks in comes the happy time in the story. We will find more about the war now. Here goes nothing

Chapter song-satellite heart- Anya marina

So pretty, so smart  
Such a waste of a young heart  
What a pity, what a sham  
What's the matter with you man?

I hear you're living out of state  
Running in a whole new scene  
You know I haven't slept in weeks  
You're the only thing I see

I'm a satellite heart lost in the dark  
I'm spun out so far, you stop, I start  
But I'll be true to you no matter what you do  
Yeah, I'll be true to you

Chapter-6

Harry was not shocked to see Isis standing there. She had promised that she would come to check on him after she came back from her home in France.

They were not best friends; their friendship was fully based on the war. She helped him when he needed it most but he did not feel anything more than friendship for her.

He still remembered how they meet for the first time

Flashback.

Harry was sitting in the empty tent feeling nothing but utter defeat. He did not know what to do and how to find the sword to destroy the hocrux he had with him.

It was then when a silver doe appeared in front of him.

Something in him urged him to follow it and so he did. It stopped in front of a huge lake and he saw the sword of Gryffindor in the middle of the lake on a sandy island.

Without thinking, he jumped at the lake and swam towards the sword. He was able to reach it but the cold and exhaustion was finally catching up to him. He tried to swim back but his limbs did not feel like they wanted to move anymore. The pain was finally catching up to him.

I am dying was his final thought as he closed his eyes but then something pulled him up. It felt like he was floating the whole time but suddenly the sensation stopped, his chest started to hurt. He opened his eyes and started coughing.

He was unable to see anything without his glasses. Everything seemed so blurry. He could see a blurred figure moving in front of him.

The figure finally realized that he was awake and handed him his glasses. He quickly wore them and looked at the stranger to see that it was a girl. The girl had blue eyes and black hair and was staring at him with some emotion in her eyes, was it concern? He asked himself

He searched his pants but could not seem to find his wand. He cursed his luck. He was saved by someone who could probably be a death eater. He cursed himself for not being more alert and for blindly following a doe.

After all that happened to him, he was going to die here without a wand and without taking voldemort with him.

The girl finally realized what he was looking for gave and him his wand.

He quickly pointed it at her' who are you? He screamed

The girl pulled her hands up in surrender

'Look just calm down, my name is Isis Stevens I'm a Hogwarts Student and I was sent here to help you. I will explain if you will calm down. If it matters to you then I'll make an oath for you'

'I Isis Stevens mean to harm to harry James potter and I in no way support the dark lord' she said and a flash of light filled the area

Harry did not like her oath at all.

'Why did you say dark lord? His name is volde...' but before he could finish she pulled a hand in front of his mouth to stop him from speaking. He jerked her hand from his mouth

'What are you doing? He said angrily

'Don't say the name. It has a curse on it now they could come here if you say the name' she said quietly

Harry did not let his wand down but motioned at her to speak further.

She told him that she was an exchange student and was a seventh year student like him. She came to Hogwarts this year with her brother Eric who took the post of the dada professor. She was a Gryffindor and her brother was a secret member of the order of phoenix. She them gave him a letter and asked him to read it.

He took the letter reluctantly from her. He was surprised at who it was from.

It was from snape

Potter

I heard about how granger has left with the weasel from one of my sources. I know you need help now so do not show your arrogance and say no.

I am sending Isis with the sword. She is one of the secret members of the order. Listen to her.

Now I have some important information. The dark lord gave each of his important members an important thing to was given a diary, I was given a diadem and bellatrix received a cup. We were asked to protect it with our lives.i do not know if those are important in your quest but I can give you the information.

I hid it somewhere in Hogwarts but then oblivated myself so I cannot remember the place where I hid it.

Bella did not have much time to hide it and you have to figure where she hid the cup.

Listen to Isis, she is a good help. I cannot help you anymore. Now all is on your hands

Severus snape

Harry read the letter twice again before looking at the girl. He knew he had new chances in the war now

End flashback

It was then that the result of war changed fully.

He looked up at her.

'Hello Isis' he said

'Hello to you to harry' she said in reply

'Now get up, we have a lot to do' she said happily and they stood up for the new start harry was waiting for.

Harry went in his room to change his cloths and thought about the war. How they won it.

….

How was it? Please review


	7. Chapter 7

Hello people here are another chapter I hope you like it. Please review

I am not updating some of my stories because I have received some internet bullying by someone who does not post to me by an account and because of it, I cannot report him or her.

The person keeps verbally abusing my mother and me.

To that person, listen whoever you are. You are nothing but a bully; you have no right to say such things about my family and me. if you want to fight like that then don't be a coward and post from a account and stop hiding behind your "guest" name. This is a writing website. People write here because they like it, you cannot abuse a person just because you do not like how they portray a character. I cannot change the story for you and you are no one to tell me to stop writing. First, I have said repeatedly that if you hate what the story contains then please stop reading it but you come back again and try to bully me.

The Hermione here is not portrayed as a whore as you so kindly pointed; she is confused about how she feels and because of it takes some wrong decisions. My story is showing how a simple decision can change you and people around you. She is not a bitch nor is she a is just lost.

Stop bullying me; I will not remove any contents from my stories for you.

Chapter song- the man who cannot be moved-the script

**"The Man Who Can't Be Moved"**

Going back to the corner where I first saw you  
Gonna camp in my sleeping bag I'm not gonna move  
Got some words on cardboard, got your picture in my hand  
Saying, "If you see this girl can you tell her where I am?"

Some try to hand me money, they don't understand  
I'm not broke – I'm just a broken-hearted man  
I know it makes no sense but what else can I do?  
How can I move on when I'm still in love with you?

Chapter-7(war memories)

Harry stared at girl and the girl stared back at him in return. It really felt weird after five minutes

'What?are going to analyze me the whole day standing here?' she asked in the end creped out by his analyzing

Harry did not say anything.

'You know what? I really think you are really stupid and suicidical. For god's sake I cannot figure out why you jumped in a freezing lake in the middle of December' she said agitated

Harry pulled up the sword as if to show it to her

She looked at him as if he was crazy.

'You jumped in the lake for this? You really are stupid. You are wizard, why did not you summon it .oh! Please do not say you cannot cast the summoning charm.' She said looking horrified and cursing her luck for being stuck with such an idiot.

In that moment he felt stupid and wondered why he did not just summon the sword, (I always think about this and wonder why he did not just summon it.)

'So what are we suppose to do with the sword?' she asked.

'This is not an ordinary sword, it is the Gryffindor sword, and we will use it to destroy the soul pieces of voldemort'harry said in the end

'Wait what? What are you talking about? What soul pieces?' she asked

'Hocrus, seven of them' harry said gravely

'Are you sure? God I knew I will die and now I'm going to die in the middle of no where after searching for soul pieces my whole life' she started screaming

Harry was surprised to see that the girl knew about hocruxes and finally cracked a smile at her silly antics.

'Don't worry two of them is already destroyed and I have the third one. We also have some new clues about where to look for them. Now follow me, we have to destroy the one I have'

Harry walked and she followed him from behind.

He did not see her smiling face behind him. Finally got you to smile harry potter she thought...

It was an important journey and she already knew it. She had studied and prepared under her brother for three years in the preparation of this coming war and she knew she could not fail at this task.

They had checked every possible method with which voldemort could stay alive and found the clue to the just didn't think that the dark lord was insane enough to break his soul in to pieces but now the theory is true. I guess have to inform brother about this she thought

She had her own reasons for helping but for now, she had to help harry potter. Severus had trusted her brother and her to help. She just had to figure the riddle out.

They reached near an open ground; she could feel some runes around the area.

'Wait here' harry said.

The wards are good she thought. Harry came back after five minutes carrying a locket. Something looked familiar to her about the locket

He carried the locket and placed it on a large boulder. Stay back he quickly stepped away but not far away in case he needed her help...

Harry was about to break the locket with the sword when pictures started playing from it.

She could see a brown haired naked girl and a red haired boy holding her. They were kissing very intimately. She looked at harry to see pain reflect in his eyes. She knew she had to help him or he will not be able to destroy it.

The locket plays with your minds weakness. I have to destroy it quickly or I'll end up frozen like him she thought.

She was about to scream at him to destroy it when the girl in picture started screaming.

'You pathetic boy, you thought I will love you. You are weak harry potter, I hate you'

She watched as harry fell to the ground, she knew she had to do it. She ran and picked up the sword and before the picture could change swung it at the locket. It destroyed in half with a ghostly scream.

She saw harry standing handed him the sword. They did not speak about the girl or his reaction to the picture and headed back to the invisible camp.

She will later learn that it was the first time she saw Hermione weasley, the girl harry used to love.

Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

So I am back again .here is the new chapter I hope you like it. I am Sorry for the slow updates. The war will be over in five or six more chapters. Then we will finally go to Hogwarts for the extra year. Cannot wait to write the first meeting of Isis and Hermione

I am explaining what is happening in the war so that you understand the future, don't get confused by what the future chapter contains, and because someone asked me about how harry would win the war without the help of Hermione.

The first chapters were memories of harry and Hermione. Now we are reading about the memories of harry from the war. There will be more fleur, do not worry.

I will give her a good partner .

I have a question. Why do people get so angry when they read about a bad Hermione? On the other hand, is it just happening with me?

Anyone knows any good story about harry being a veela? Please do not suggest slash. I cannot imagine scenes while reading slash. Snape and harry together really doesn't swing my way (no offence against gay people).I'm actually a fan of troye Sivan

Chapter song-years &amp; years king (I love this song. although the music sounds similar with an old Hindi song)

I caught you watching me under the light  
Can I be your line?  
They say it's easy to leave you behind  
I don't want to try

Don't you remember how I used to like being on the line  
I dreamed you dreamed of me, calling out my name  
Is it worth the price?

Cut cover, take that test  
Hold courage to your chest  
Don't want to wait for you  
Don't want to have to lose  
All that I compromised to feel another high  
I've got to keep it down tonight

I had to break myself to carry on  
No longer, no admission  
take this from me tonight

I was a king under your control  
I want to feel like you've let me go  
So let me go

Chapter-8

Days passed so quickly after they destroyed the locket. Harry tried his best to ignore his other companion.

He was spending all the time by thinking about the clues given by did not know why the man actually helped him but he was thankful for it.

He sometimes wished that he had the brain of Hermione to solve the clues and that always caused him pain.

He was getting frustrated with the no progress and it was already the day number ten of no clues.

More and more people were dying because of his failure to solve the clues everyday.

On the other hand, the companion of harry was getting increasingly frustrated with the boys behavior.

The boy was stubborn as a mule and refused to even look at her and ask for her help. Days were passing quickly and she was getting more frustrated with him.

Ok enough is enough she thought, she was already at the end of her patience limit.

She walked near his bed and watched as he stiffened after watching her come and tried unsuccessfully to pretend that he did not see her.

She stood there for five minutes waiting for him to acknowledge her presence.

He still did not look up at her and kept looking stubbornly at the book he was holding.

Her anger spiked and threw the book away from his hands. He looked at her wide-eyed.

'Excuses me, why did you do that?' he asked her.

'Stop this harry. Stop your emo crap and let me help. We are fighting a war and you are being childish. I came here to help and you are not letting me do that' she screamed

Harry finally snapped at her.

'I'm being childish huh? You know nothing. Not what I have been through and not what I faced. So stop bothering me' he said

'Bothering you? I am here for the war and not you. So what if you are harry potter? You think you are the only one who suffers in the world. Thousands of people are dying everyday for your childishness.'

'Yes I know nothing about you but you also know nothing about me so you have no power to scream over me' tears streamed down her face

'I came over here to avenge my parents but you wouldn't know that would you? I was only six months old when death eaters came to our house. My mother locked my eight-year-old brother and me in the closet of the room. My brother placed his hand over my face to stop me from crying as we saw them raping and killing my mother after they have killed my father. My brother stood there without making a sound. He did not even cry because he had to look after me. I survived with him alone waiting for a chance to avenge the killers of my parents but you wouldn't know that would you? You know nothing. You are a childish hypocrite who keeps crying over something he can't get while the whole world is screaming for his help'

She ran away from the room leaving a stunned harry behind her.

She is right; I am not helping at all. It is not her fault, I should not have screamed at her. He thought

He came out of the tent and looked for her. He felt panic for a moment when he did not see her but he finally spotted her standing near the large lake she saved him from.

He went to her sheepishly.

'I'm sorry. I am sorry for screaming at you and for not taking your help. You are right, I am being childish I should try more. I want to change and I hope to win the war and I hope that you will still want to help an emo guy like me?' he asked quietly

She turned around and looked at him impassively

'You have to share everything you know and also to accept my help. Accept?' she asked

Harry nodded his head in relief.

'Friends?' she asked

'Friends' he said and she finally cracked a smile.

It was the start of another beautiful friendship.

After the incident days were happier and when harry finally showed her what the letter contained another mystery was solved

Flashback

'Where would bellatrix hide an important thing while she was in Azkaban?' she thought as harry sat beside her.

Suddenly her eyes filled with happiness

'Yes' she screamed and harry fell from his chair in shock

'What 'he asked surprised by her outburst

'I know where she can hide it' she said

'Really? Where?' he asked exited at the prospect of finally founding even one of the hocrux.

'In her gringotts acount'she said excitedly.

The face of harry fell and his shoulders dropped

'It has large security inside it. We can never get it out' he said in deject

'Don't worry. I know who can help us' she said

'Who?' he asked

'My brother' she said excitedly

…

How was it? Review please


End file.
